


Interlude

by telophase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Military, spaceship barracks, you kind of have to decide what happens next yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: The start of a brief interlude between shifts.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after doing all that searching for m/m military sf works for your recs. Also, it really wanted to be about that moment when their eyes meet, instead of any point later, alas. It's also more of an underpainting than I wanted to do, but it got too close to time to open Fandom Giftbox for me to do more work on it, and I'm paralyzed by indecision as to the direction to take anyway. So there you go!
> 
> ALSO I am posting the render I did of the spaceship corridor and the base figures to work out the light over on Dreamwidth, because the resulting picture is hilarious. Click on over for [NUDE VOLLEYBALL TIME](http://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/36353.html?view=283137#cmt283137).


End file.
